The primary goal of the NIMH-COR Program at Grambling State University is to increase the number of well-prepared minority college graduates for entry into advanced research training programs leading to doctoral level or M.D. research career degrees in scientific disciplines related to mental health by completing a two-year interdisciplinary honors training curriculum. Selected trainees will have completed two full years of college work and will be majoring in Biology, Chemistry, Sociology, Psychology or Criminal Justice. To be selected, each trainee must have (1) a G.P.A. of 3.0 or better; (2) expressed a keen interest in graduate study in areas related to mental health; and (3) completed application process and provided two letters of recommendations. The training, curriculum consists of a special 19 semester-hour curriculum in addition to major department requirements. It focuses on knowledge and skills in research, scholarly writing, critical thinking and communication which are essential for success, in graduate study and a research career. The curriculum includes an instructional component, a guidance component, and a research component which culminate into an individually designed research project and presentation of findings. The procedures and methods include lectures, seminars, discussions, audiovisual aids, individualized tutorials, computer literacy, laboratory research, research internship at a distinguished university, field trips, and intensive instructions and guidance for achieving excellence on the GRE and MCAT examinations. The academic and research training will involve the disciplines of biology chemistry, sociology, psychology or criminal justice. Each year five new trainees who are juniors will be selected. Because trainees will be in the program for two years, ten trainees (5 juniors and 5 seniors will be the maximum trainee enrollment. Cooperating institutions such as Institute for Behavioral Genetics, Boulder, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, University of Nebraska at Lincoln, will provide facilities for the summer research internships.